Simple Combat
Simple Combat: Procedure Well, here we delve into the rules of combat. First, the procedure for Simple Combat. The 3 Areas In Simplified Combat, the battlefield is split into 3 areas. Anything outside of these areas is not part of the combat. The 3 areas are: Behind Allied Lines, The Front, Behind Enemy Lines. The Front positions you to defend those Behind Allied Lines, and is slightly more defensive than Behind Enemy Lines while. The Allied and Enemy in Behind Allied/Enemy lines are dependent on your point of view, and in some instances this can reverse during combat. Later in the text these two areas may simply be referred to as Behind Lines. The distance between each area is 10 meters. Use this 10m as a basis for determining things like effective range for weapons and spells. 1. Initiating Combat When PCs encounter enemies, the GM determines if combat beings, and if so declares the start of combat. Camp Affiliation Basically, in combat there is a PC affiliated camp, an enemy affiliated camp, and some amount of space between the two. When combat begins, the GM must declare which camp every PC, NPC, and Monster is aligned with. Monster Knowledge At the start of combat, if there is a player who does not know what a monster in the enemy camp is, You must determine how much knowledge of that monster that player's character has (see pg 118). Initiative Before combat starts, check Initiative to determine action order(see pg 114). Initial Positioning After action order has been determined, each camp decides which of it's characters are standing on the Front Line, and which are supporting from Behind Allied Lines, then places those characters into position. Whichever group is first in Initiative places their characters first, the lower initiative group can take this placement into consideration when they place their members. If the Leading Party refuses to place their characters in the front line, the GM must arbitrarily place a character in the Front Line. The Following Party must place a number of characters into the Front Line equal to half the number of characters (rounded up) that the Leading party put into the Front Line; if this number is equal to or greater than the number of characters in the Following Party, the entire party must be placed in the Front Line. Both parties can place no characters Behind Lines without issue. 2. Leading Party's Turns With preparatory steps done, the Leading Party begins to take turns. The party arbitrarily selects 1 character to take their turn first, that turn's actions resolve, then each other character takes a turn in sequence. As a general rule, players cannot interrupt the turn of another player. Players may not split their turn to hold an action for a later time in the round. One by one each player resolves all the actions they wish to take in a turn, and then play passes to the next player. For what actions a character may take in a turn, refer to Simple Combat: Character Turns (pg. 147). When every character in the Leading Party has completed their turn, move on to 3. Following Party's Turns. Round Time and Effect Duration Combat is split into rounds of 10 seconds wherein each character takes 1 turn. When considering magical and special effect duration, 10 seconds are considered to have passed at the start of each of the affected character's turns. If the effect was created by a character, time instead passes on the beginning of that character's turn each round. When the effect's duration has elapsed, it immediately ends. When an effect's duration is listed as x rounds, rather than time passing on a specific character's turn, count rounds when all characters have taken their action for the round. 3. Following Party's Turns When the Leading Party characters have all taken a turn, the Following Party takes sequential turns starting with an arbitrary character. This process is the same as for the Leading Party step above. 4. Check for End of Combat After the Following Party characters have all taken a turn, if characters on both sides are still standing and at least 1 party wishes to fight, combat proceeds to a new round. If a new round begins, return to step 2. Leading Party's Turns. Character turn order can be selected freely within the party as before, without regard for the order chosen in the previous round. As combat continues, any time all characters in one party have fallen, no longer wish to fight, or are otherwise unable to fight, combat ends. Immediately move to step 5. End of Combat. 5. End of Combat Whenever either party is wiped out, surrenders, or is otherwise unable to continue fighting, combat ends. This usually means that one party has fled, or chased the other party off. When combat ends, play moves back to narrative time (steps of an hour, day, week, ...), and all magical effects with combat round, or otherwise short, durations immediately end. However, if combat is likely to begin again a short time later, the GM may decide to have these effects run through their full duration instead. In the latter case, the GM must determine how much time has elapsed between the combats. Acquiring Spoils of Combat If Monsters were defeated during combat, Spoils can be acquired after combat ends (see pg.371). Acquiring Spoils requires 10 minutes spent for each body looted. Using Life Grass and Witch Spice Medicinal plants like Life Grass and Witch Spice can restore a character's HP or MP (see pg 180). It takes 10 minutes to consume and feel the effects of medicinal plant. Simple Combat: Character Turns What exactly a character can do in a turn is explained below. While this explanation is intended for Simple Combat, character turns are largely the same in Standard Combat. Turn Basics A character turn is made up of 3 elements, a Movement action, a Main action, and Free actions. In a turn, a character may perform 1 each of the following actions: # Movement # Main Action These must be taken in the above sequence. First the character may change position as necessary with a defined movement action, and then may take a Main action. A Free action is something that is very simple and takes little time to do, and so few notes were included about them. A character may take any number of Free actions any time during their turn. Movement The first action a character takes during their turn should be one of the below 3 Movement actions. Each of these allows the character to move a different distance, and puts different restrictions on what other actions can be taken during the turn. * Full Movement The character runs full speed ahead without reservation. They may move from Behind Allied Lines to Behind Enemy Lines (or vice versa) all at once. However, this action cannot be taken while there is an enemy on the Front Lines. Generally this Move action prevents taking a Main action. This may even prevent the character from taking Free actions. Until the start of the character's next turn, they suffer a -4 penalty to Evasion. * Standard Movement For when you need to move in support, or want to move while calling a warning, This Movement action allows a character to move to an adjacent area (Behind Lines to the Front Lines or vice versa. If a character chooses to use Standard Movement, there are few restrictions on which Main actions can be selected. In fact the only major restriction is that the character cannot take any Magic Use or Shooting attacks (even free actions). * Limited Movement The character stays in the same area. Generally, this allows any Main or Free action to be chosen. When Movement is not Possible In general, a character cannot move when there is an enemy character in the same area. Magic and other special effects may also prevent movement. When a character cannot move, they do not chose a Movement Action. The character proceeds with the turn as though they had selected the Limited Movement action. First Round Restrictions for the Leading Party In the Simple Combat rules, characters that did not change areas may take actions as though they had selected the Limited Movement option. However, Characters from the Leading Party that were placed into the Front Lines during placement should be treated as though they chose Standard Movement. On the 2nd round and beyond, these restrictions do not apply. Also, this section never applies to the Following Party. Withdrawing from Melee Areas Generally characters cannot move out of any area that an enemy is also in, a Melee Area. However, A character that declares before the start of their turn that they will Withdraw from Melee may retreat. For example, if the Front Lines are a Melee area, then a Withdrawing character may move to Behind Allied Lines. In Simple Combat, a character cannot move forward out of a Melee area. Withdrawing from Melee only allows for a character to back away from the Melee area towards Behind Allied Lines. Even if the move is the result of a magical or other special effect, the character still must retreat. Main Actions After a character has moved, or prevented from moving, they may take a Main action. Actions like Magic and weapon attacks (including unarmed and natural weapons) that require resolution are Main actions. Other actions that don't require resolution, but that the GM determines take most of a round can also be considered Main actions. Generally a character may only perform one Main action in a round. The Main action selected by a character is limited by what sort of Movement action they chose. This is particularly true of Full Movement, which generally prevents a character from taking any Main actions at all. Some examples of Main actions are in the list below. • Using Magic • Weapon Attacks • Declare Withdrawal from a Melee • Draw or put away weapons and other items ? • Pass weapons or other items to another character • Equip or put away accessories ? • Whatever else the GM decides is a Main action Rather than trying to remember the details of these rules, please refer to the Main and Free action notes on pg. 185. Free Actions Actions that don't require much time or any resolution are Free actions. Any other action can be a Free action if the GM determines that it takes very little time or that success is guaranteed. Free actions may be taken at any time during a character's turn, except during the resolution of a Main action. There is no limit to the number of Free actions that may be taken in a turn. However, the above are all general rules and there may be some Free actions with restrictions on timing and uses per turn. Also, there are a few Free actions that require Action resolution. The list below is a sample of things that are considered Free actions. • Use certain Magic abilities • Continue, Cancel, or Suspend a Magical effect • Declare declaration type Combat Feats • Stand up • Take, put away, equip, or change equipped weapons, gear, or items. ? • Whatever other actions the GM decides are Free. Rather than trying to remember the details of these rules, please refer to the Main and Free action notes on pg. 185. Simple Combat: Distance and Range Some actions a character can take need to consider the distance between the character and the target. In Simple Combat this is determined by which area each is in. Target Adjacent and Ranged Touch Magic and Effects Target Adjacent and Ranged Touch Magic and Effects can target a character or enemy within the same Melee area. When targeting allies, these effects can target anyone in the same area as the caster. Ranged Weapons Magic and Effects Any ranged attack, Magic, or effect with a range greater than 10m may target anyone in an adjacent area. Moreover, a ranged attack, Magic, or effect with a range greater than 20m may target anyone in any area. However, if an enemy is in the Front Lines melee area then the Hawkeye combat feat is necessary to target anyone past the Front Lines. Any ranged ability or effect with a range equal to or less than 10m is limited to targets in the same area as the caster in the Simple Combat rules. Ranged Attacks and Magic Effects Ranged Attacks and ranged Magic and effects that target a character in a melee area hit a random character within that melee area. This happens when the attacker is outside of the melee area targeting someone inside it. When the attacker is inside the same melee area this effect does not occur. Also, special combat skills like Precise Shot and Magical Guidance negate this rule and allow the character to choose any target within the melee area. Further, Magic and effects that have range based on selecting a point in space rather than a target also ignore this rule. 基本構造を前提とした射程距離のまとめ (A) - 射程距離10m以上 (B) - (A) に加え、射撃攻擊や「形状射撃」では、《精密射撃》《魔法誘導》がなければ誤射 © - 射程距離20m以上+《鷹の目》が必要 (D) - 同じエリア内を対象とする場合、特に制限はない 簡易戦闘:武器攻撃による攻撃 ここでは、武器（素手や爪、牙なども含む)による攻撃に関するルールと手順とを説明します。 武器攻擊の分類 武器攻撃の分類 武器による攻撃は、次のように分類されます。 武器攻擊分類 近接攻撃 近接武器によって、敵に攻撃を行iます。 ファイタ一技能、グラッブラー技能、フェンサ一技能を用います。 近接攻撃は、移動方法として通常移動、制限移動を選んだときに行えます。そして、乱戦エリアにいるキャラクタ一が、同じ乱戦エ リア内にいるキヤラクタ一を対象としてしか行えません。 射撃攻撃 射程距離を持つ攻撃は射撃攻撃と総称されます。その射程距離で、攻撃できる対象(エリア)が 規 定 さ れ ま す (152頁)。 乱戦エリア外にいるキャラクタ一が、乱戦エリア内のキャラクタ一 を対象として射撃攻撃を行うときには、戦闘特技《精密射撃》がなければ、誤射を起こします。 射出武器攻撃 射撃攻撃のうち、カテゴリ〈ボウ〉〈クロスボウ〉〈ガン〉に分類される武器を用い、それらの発射装置から、矢や太矢、弾丸など〈矢弾〉 を射出して攻撃するものを射出武器攻撃と呼びます。 射出武器攻撃を行うときには、そのラウンドのキャラクターの移 動は制限移動でなければなりません。そして、シューター技能を用 いて行われます。 投擲攻撃 射擊攻撃のうち、カテゴリ〈投擲〉に分類される武器による攻擊で、原則的に、その手持ち武器を直接対象に投げつけて攻撃します。 投擲攻撃は、通常移動または制限移動のときに行うことができ、ファイタ一技能、フェンサ一技能、シューター技能で可能です。 命中力判定 武器による攻撃が宣言されたら、命中力判定を行って命中したかどうかを決定します。より正確には、命中力判定と回避力判定とによる達成値の比べあいです。 攻擊側（命中力判定)の達成値が上回れば、攻撃は命中となります。同点か、防御側（回避力判定)の達成値が高い場合には、攻撃ははずれとなります。 命中力/命中力判定の基準値 命中力、すなわち、命中力判定の基準値は、その攻撃に使われた「戦士系技能のレベル器用度ボーナス」です。 攻撃の種類により、使用可能な戦士系技能は制限されます。 近接攻擊：ファイタ一技能、グラップラー技能、フェンサ一技能 射出武器攻撃：シューター技能 投擲攻撃：ファイタ一技能、フェンサー技能、シューター技能 回避力/回避力判定の基準値 回避力、すなわち、回避力判定の基準値は、「ファイター技能、グラッブラ一技能、フェンサ一技能のいずれかのレベル+ 敏捷度ボーナス」です。 命中力判定に用いる技能と、回避力判定に用いる技能とは、必ずしも一致している:、要はありません。 pdf pg 158